plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden Ops
Garden Ops is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. This mode is similar to base defence from classic first person shooter games. Garden Ops consists of one to four players working as a team to defeat ten waves of zombies while defending their Garden. In the beginning of the mode, the team chooses their plants. After that, the team can choose one of three spots to plant their Garden. There will a chance that a Golden Garden can be planted, giving a Bonus when successfully defended. Once the Garden is planted and after the timer goes to 0:00, the game starts. Plant Pots can be found near the Garden, allowing players to plant Potted Plants for defensive support. After each wave, players have ten seconds for a break, to heal or to plant Plant Pots. Every so often, special waves will occur. On the fifth and tenth waves, boss waves occur. Super waves only occur on the tenth wave (excluding Tombstone waves). After the garden is defended, players must get to the landing zone to escape. Game description Plant a garden and protect it from the Zombies until Crazy Dave returns. Zombies exclusive to this mode *Backup Dancer *Baron von Bats* *Berserker *Buckethead Pirate *Conehead Pirate *Disco Zombie* *Gargantuar* *Giga Gargantuar* *Giga Imp *Pirate Zombie *Treasure Yeti *Yeti Zombie* *Zombomb Note: A * indicates a zombie that is a boss. Special Waves Special Waves will appear randomly. Each wave has special zombies that appear in these waves. Types of Special Waves *Ambush: A surprise wave, skipping the break time. Consists of zombies that would regularly appear in the next wave. *Brain Freeze: Consists of only Arctic Troopers. *Brainless Brigade: Consists of Flag Zombies and most varieties of the Foot Soldier Zombie. *Fan Frenzy: Consists of only Exploding Imps. *Flame Retardant: Consists of only Welders. *For Science: Consists of most varieties of the Scientist Zombie. *Grumps: Consists of only Newspaper Zombies. *Goon Squad: Consists of All-Star Varieties. *Improvised Armor: Consists of multiple armored zombies such as Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Coffin Zombie and Outhouse Zombie. *Legion of Boom: Consists of only Wrestling Stars. *Marathon: Consists of only Flag Zombies. *Safety First: Consists of Engineers and Conehead Zombies. Engineers have have roadcones and STOP signs hats. *Sky Guys: Consists of only Sky Troopers. *Sneak Attack: Consists of Browncoats backed up with Camo Rangers. *Tackle Dummies: Consists of only Berserkers. *The Z Team: Consists of Zombie Heroes such as Foot Soldier Zombies, Engineer Zombies, Scientist Zombies, and All-Star Zombies. *They Hunger: Zombies have food-themed customizations. *Toilet Troubles: Consists of Plumbers, Outhouse Zombies and Newspaper Zombies. *Weed Whackers: Consists of only Landscapers. Objectives On the third and eighth waves, there is an objective that can be completed. The players can earn 125 coins if they complete it. The higher the difficulty, the more coins they will earn when completing these objectives. Sometimes, these objectives will appear with a special wave. Types of Objectives *Destroy All Tombstones: Destroy all Tombstones in a limited amount of time. *Hunt the Chieftains: Vanquish all 3 Chieftains before time runs out. *No Garden Damage: Get a perfect wave. *No Knockouts: Don't get KOed. *No Player Damage: No players can receive any damage, but the zombies are all short-ranged. *Speed Run: Finish the wave in a certain amount of time. *Stop the Zombomb: Stop the Zombomb before it reaches the garden and does heavy damage. *Vanquish that Yeti: In a limit of time, you need to defeat the Treasure Yeti. Boss Waves On waves 5 and 10, Dr. Zomboss will deploy the Zomboss Slots. A slot machine will start rolling at the top center part of the screen to determine what the team must fight during that wave. Panels include: *Disco Zombie *Gargantuar *Giga Gargantuar *Yeti Zombie *Baron von Bats *Tombstone *Money bag (250 coins) *Diamond (1000 coins) Getting three of a kind in the slot machine will activate a Super Wave. Getting three Diamonds/Moneybags slots can get a Jackpot with extra money and Dr. Zomboss will reroll the slot machine. Rolling three money bags will reward you with 2,500 coins and three diamonds will reward you with 10,000 coins. Revives If a plant is down and unable to revive in time, the plant can use a Self-revive to revive the player with 50% of its HP. Self-revives can only obtained through Sticker Packs and each player can only use it up to three times in one game. If the Garden is destroyed or all plants have been KO'd, one of the players can use a Team Retry to reset the wave. The team can only use this three times. Should three Team Retries get used and the Garden is destroyed once again, the game ends with the zombies taking over the Garden. Get to the landing zone After the players survive for ten waves, they need to go to the Landing Zone. The Zombies will constantly be after the players in this period. Tombstones will also rise. To win, players must be in the landing zone when the timer hits 0:00. "THE PLANTS FAILED TO ESCAPE", "YOU ESCAPED SUCCESSFULLY", or "ALL PLANTS ESCAPED" can be shown. Trivia *The name "Garden Ops" (and some of its features) appear to homage certain features of the Call of Duty ''franchise.'' **The name could be a reference to both the Spec Ops mode from the Modern Warfare series and the Black Ops series, while the boss zombies appearing on certain rounds is similar to some of the maps within the'' Zombies'' sub-series. **The act of escaping after completing the objective could also reference some Spec Ops missions along with Extinction Mode from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Modes